1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a cabinet and a coolant distribution system thereof, and more particularly to a server cabinet and a coolant distribution system thereof.
2. Related Art
Currently heat dissipation modules of cabinet servers mostly adopt an air-cooled heat dissipation mode. The principles are as follows: a heat dissipation fin is disposed at a heat source at a tray in a cabinet, and a heat dissipation fan module is disposed at the cabinet, so that forced thermal convection caused by the fan module facilitates heat dissipation of the heat source. However, when the heat dissipation fin dissipates heat from the heat source, a problem of heat dissipation of other heat sources is caused. For example, when an air flow flows through an upstream heat source to remove heat energy generated by the upstream heat source, the temperature of the air flow is increased. When the temperature of the air flow is increased, the temperature difference between the air flow and a downstream heat source is smaller, thereby decreasing the efficiency of the heat dissipation of the downstream heat source.
In contrast, a liquid-cooled heat dissipation module provides another heat dissipation mode. The heat dissipation module based on liquid cooling does not perform cooling through air, so that air channel required by flowing of an air flow is not required to be taken into account. The heat dissipation module based on liquid cooling includes a cooling device and a cooling pipeline connected to the cooling device. The cooling device and the cooling pipeline are disposed at a cabinet, and the cooling pipeline is connected to a heat exchanger disposed on a heat source. The cooling device provides a cooling fluid, the cooling fluid flows to the heat exchanger through the cooling pipeline, and the cooling fluid performs heat exchange in the heat exchanger to remove heat energy generated by the heat source.
Moreover, the trays loading with heat sources are disposed in a stack, so that each of the heat exchangers has different relative height. The cooling pipeline is generally disposed at the cabinet in a vertical manner to be correspondingly connected to all of the heat exchangers arranged in a stack in a vertical direction. However, when the cooling fluid flows in the cooling pipeline, the cooling fluid flows horizontally to generate a pressure difference between the cooling fluids at different heights in the cooling pipeline. Therefore, due to the fluid pressure differences, each of the flow rates of the cooling fluid acquired by the heat exchangers is different, resulting in different heat dissipation efficiencies of the heat exchangers.